Veil
Veil is an anime created by NGS~Story. Plot It is the year 1456 in the world of Alos, a world filled with magic and magical creatures. On the continent of Merdai there is a massive magical school known as Veils, one boy named Miles Allabard wishes to go to the school of magic known as Veil but he can only produce a minimal amount of light. But after a battle at the entrance tournament, Miles discovers a hidden truth about his magic as he is accepted into Velis. Meanwhile, tensions rise between Miles's home country of Towennar and Strallende, while a forgotten force lurks in the shadows. Characters *Johnny Yong Bosch as Miles Allabard - A 15 year old boy from the small village of Oldham. He is cocky and foul-mouthed but at the same time, he is a truly genuine person who wants to help the world. He looks up to his older brother, Jason Allabard who is a member of the Towennar Council. He possesses a rare form of Light Magic. *Joe Zieja as Luke Ralden - Luke Ralden is a 15 year old student who attends Velis Academy. He is the son of James and Cheryl Ralden and the oldest son of the Ralden Family and the heir to the city of Raldensbourgh. Luke is insanely cocky and is hyper-competitive. He and Miles have a bitter rivalry after Miles beat him in the tournament. He is a wielder of Wind Magic and one of the best mages in his class. *Sebastian Todd as Thomas Shados - A 15-year-old boy from the northern capital of Razorvessel.Thomas is serious, quiet and somewhat rude. He doesn’t seem to care about making friends with his classmates or helping them but deep down he cares about them. Thomas is the strongest member of the Class of Rose he uses some form of Shadow Manipulation magic. *Lindsey Siedel as Maye Cherniss- A 15-year-old girl from the city of Strezen. Maye at first seems shy and quiet but once you get to know her she is quite upbeat and cheerful. Her family has a dark past with Veilis Academy which has soured her perception of the academy. She uses Comet Magic which allows her to use the powers of the stars to create comets. *Barbara Dunkelman as Kenzie Harlane - A 15-year-old-girl from the capital city of Falcon Haven. Kenzie is quite sarcastic and adventurous along with being quite impulsive. Her father is the captain of the elite guard regiment of Falcon Haven and Kenzie dreams to take his place one day. She uses Hex Magic which allows her to use a multitude of hexes and curses on her enemies. *Joe Brogie as Calvin Enjo- A 14-year-old boy from the city of Moft.He is from the noble Enjo family who has ruled Moft for centuries. Calvin is a very friendly student he tries to put on a brave face and smile whenever possible, he also has a mischevious side that comes out every so often. He is often regarded as the second strongest in the class behind Thomas. His brother is the professor of combat arts at Veilis Academy. He uses Blaze Magic he also uses his family heirloom to channel his magic. *Caitlin Glass as Amelia Shados-A 15-year-old girl from the northern capital of Razorvessel and the twin sister of Thomas Shados.Amelia is very different from her brother she is friendly and nice to everyone but she can get serious when her life or her friends’ lives are in danger. Amelia uses Shadow Manipulation magic just like her brother. *Jeremy Shada as Kenneth Chronos - One of the professors at Veilis Academy. He is the Professor of Alchemy and Chemistry, he is also the head professor of the class of rose. Kenneth is very abnormal and eccentric most of his students respect him but they don’t understand him. Kenneth uses Time Manipulation magic which allows him to freeze time but only in short bursts. *Austin Tindle as Noah Scar-A 15-year old boy from the capital city of Falcon Haven. Noah doesn’t actually use any magic but he is a mechanical genius which allowed him a spot in the program as he was able to take out a large number of enemies without even using magic in the battle royale. Noah is much like your typical teenage boy immature, flirty and girl-crazy he often flirts with the girls in the class for his amusement. Noah also designs all the armor and technology for the Class of Rose with the help of the technological department of Veilis. *Tia Lynn Ballard as Carter Lipo-A 14-year-old boy from the town of Phargus.Carter is the youngest and shortest boy in his class but that doesn’t mean he has a short personality. Carter is a very excitable and loud student who has great aspirations to be an amazing mage. He idolizes Jason Allabard to an extreme extent. Carter uses Flower Magic which allows him to manipulate and create flowers. *Newton Pittman as Adam Strong-A 15-year old boy from the town of the border town of Westay.Adam is a very kind and studious young man who focuses on helping his friends with whatever they need. Adam uses Metal Arms Magic which allows his arms to be whatever metal they last touched. *Alexis Tipton as Maddi Demmel-A 14-year-old girl from the town of Blowood.At first glance, Maddi seems like a cute normal girl but deep down she’s sadistic, twisted and manipulative towards others. Maddi uses Mind Shatter magic she channels her magic with a pair of glass daggers that can break shatter one’s mind on impact. *Amanda Celine Miller as Jenna Raven-A 15-year-old girl from the town of Cullfield.Jenna is a very quiet and shy girl she is more interested in books than actually fighting. Jenna is also the twin sister of Ella Raven another student also at Veilis Academy. Jenna uses Blood Magic which allows her to drain blood from her enemies. *Carrie Keranen as Sally Rivers-A 15-year-old girl from the city of Thline.Sally is known for her beauty and a short career as a model for Towennar Magazine. Sally is very air-headed and doesn’t really care about her studies that much. Sally uses Paper Manipulation magic which allows her to manipulate paper which she channels through a pair of cards and a binder. *Leo Fabian as Gregi Cypherius-A 15-year-old cyclops from the coastal city of Beachcastle.Gregi is the only cyclops enrolled at Veilis Academy. Gregi is a gentle giant he doesn’t like to hurt people at all. Gregi can’t speak the common tongue very well. He uses Levitation Magic. *Benjamin Diskin as Ivan Goro-A 15-year old boy from the city of Pavv.Ivan doesn’t say much and prefers to hide in the shadows. Nobody knows much about him so he’s quite mysterious. He uses Invisibility Magic which he channels through a hood that gives him invisibility powers *Flynt Flossy as Marques Vernon-A 15-year old boy from the city of Wallas. Marques is a gifted mage and musician he uses his sound magic to amplify and change the sounds of the music that he plays. *Ben Lepley as Soar-Soar-Soar is the headmaster of Veilis Academy.He also fought in the First Towennar-Strallende War along with the father of Miles Allabard.Soar is very level headed and calm but he does have a sense of humor.It is unknown what type of magic Soar uses. *Todd Haberkorn as Jason Allabard-The older brother of Miles Allabard.Jason is the 5th strongest mage in all of Towennar and has a seat on the Towennar Council. Jason is a great mentor figure and tries to help people whenever he can. But much like his brother, he can be very cocky and foul-mouthed in battle. He uses Dragon Transformation: Black which allows him to transform into a Black Dragon. *Steve Blum as Viper Dorn-A general of an ancient cult known as the Blood Ridden. Not much is known about him or his cult. *Brandom McInnis as Jake Fitz- The strongest mage in Class Violet is also the class captain. *Leah Clark as Ella Raven-The twin sister of Jenna Raven and a member of Class Violet Episodes Season 1 Episode 1-Pilot Miles Allabard is a 15 year old boy with very little magical ability. He wants to go to the magical private school Veilis.Meanwha war is brewing on the border of Towennar and Strallende. https://docs.google.com/document/d/11QnLDG6Gkgpz07Taq7PZ61QyWHVGeIH7Xh7VJap7xl8/edit?usp=sharing (WARNING:THIS EPISODE HAS NOT BEEN EDITED YET I WILL GET AROUND TO EDITING IT SOON) Episode 2-Veil Royale Miles Allabard enters the tournament to get into Veilis.But he must face a variety of challenging foes! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gb-HVu5HnMt_a-g-t3AUkw36-ijNnZ93W-htoYjse0w/edit?usp=sharing (WARNING:THIS EPISODE HAS BEEN MOSTLY EDITED BUT ALDEN BLASE'S NAME HAS NOT BEEN CHANGED TO CALVIN ENJO) Episode 3-Welcome To Veilis! Miles Allabard finally gets into his dream school of Veilis where he meets his classmates and his teachers! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tpd1dqaPZiU62IemQzBluKciVYhI98bSkumvH_B4TGI/edit?usp=sharing Category:PixelFox666